36/51
{eser | önceki= 36/50 | sonraki= 36/52 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni وَنُفِخَ فِي الصُّورِ فَإِذَا هُم مِّنَ الْأَجْدَاثِ إِلَى رَبِّهِمْ يَنسِلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve nüfiha fis suri fe iza hüm minel ecdasi ila rabbihim yensilun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve nüfiha: üflendiğinde 2- fis suri : sura 3-fe iza : işte ozaman 4-hüm: onların 5-minel ecdasi: kabirlerinden 6-ila rabbihim: rablerine 7-yensilun: koştuklarını(görürsün) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve Sûr üfürülmüştür de o anda kabirlerinden çıkıp Rablerinin tapısına koşuyorlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Sur'a üfürülmüştür; böylece onlar kabirlerinden (diriltilip) Rablerine doğru (dalgalar halinde) süzülüp-giderler. Ahmet Varol Meali Sur'a üflenmiştir. Artık onlar kabirlerinden Rablerine doğru koşup giderler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sûra üfürülür. Bir de bakarsın, kabirlerden çıkmış, Rablerine doğru akın akın gitmektedirler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Nihayet Sûr'a üfürülecek. Bir de bakarsın ki onlar kabirlerinden kalkıp koşarak Rablerine giderler. Edip Yüksel Meali Boruya üflenince, onlar mezarlarından kalkıp Rab'lerine koşacaklar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sur üfrülmüştür, bir de ne baksınlar kabirlerinden Rablerine doğru akın ediyorlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de sur üfürülmüştür ne baksınlar kabirlerinden rablarına doğru akın ediyorlardır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Sûr'a üfürülmüş (olacak)dır. Artık onlar o zaman kabirlerinden (kalkıp) Rablerine doğru sür'atle yürümekte bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed Ve (sonra yeniden diriliş) suru üflenecek; işte o zaman tümü kabirlerinden çıkarak Rablerine doğru koşacaklar! Suat Yıldırım Sura üflendi, "Kalk!" borusu çaldı!..İşte mezarlarından kalkıp, Rab’lerinin huzurunda duruşmaya koşuyorlar... Süleyman Ateş Meali Sûr'a üflendi. İşte onlar kabirlerden Rablerine koşuyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Sur’a üflenince, kabirlerinden kaldırılıp, Rab’lerinin huzurunda sıralanacaklardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ve sûra üfürülür. O anda onlar kabirlerinden çıkmış, Rablerine doğru koşmaktadırlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Sûra üfürülmüştür! Bak, işte kabirlerden, Rablerine doğru akın akın gidiyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) The trumpet shall be sounded, when behold from the sepulchres (men) will rush forth to their Lord. M. Pickthall (English) And the trumpet is blown and lo! from the graves they hie unto their Lord, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) "Sûra üfürülür." İkinci üfürüş: "Sonra ona bir daha üfürülür, bu kere de o yıkılanlar kalkmış, bakıyorlardır." (Zümer, 39/68), "O gün hiç kimseye zulmedilmez..." Burada a kadar o gün onlara söyleneceği hikâye etmektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kur'an'ın cennet tanımlamalarında zill ("gölge") terimi ve çoğul biçimi olan zilâl, çoğunlukla "mutluluk"un mecazî karşılığı olarak kullanılır -böylece, mesela, 4:57'de geçen zill zalîl "sonsuz mutluluk" anlamındadır (bkz. sure 4, not 74). Kurtuluşa erenlerin üzerinde uzandıkları "sedirler" ise, Râzî'nin 18:31 ve 55:54 ile ilgili yorumlarında işaret ettiği gibi, manevî bir doygunluğu ve bir zihin dinginliğini simgeler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler, kıyametin ne sekide vuku bulacağını ve insanların kabirlerinden kaldırılarak mahşere ne şekilde sevkedileceklerini bildiriyor. Artık ilâhi va'din gerçekliğini ve Peygamberlerin sözlerinde sadık olduklarını inkarcıların itiraf edeceklerini ve bütün insanların asla bir zulme uğramaksızın lâyık oldukları âkibetlere kavuşacaklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve) Büyük kıyamet vuk'u bulunca (Sûr'a üfürülmüş) olacak (dır) yani: İkinci sûra üfürülmüş olacaktır. Bu hâdisenin vukuu, muhakkak olduğu için mazi sigasiyle "Nüfiha = üfürülmüştür" diye beyan buyuruluyor. (Artık) öyle ikinci defa sûra üfrülünce (onlar) o bütün ölmüş gitmiş olan kimseler (o zaman kabirlerinden) defnedildikleri yerlerdeki bedenlerinin parçaları bir araya getirilip yeni bir hayat bularak (kalkıp Rablerine doğru) Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcının tâyin buyurmuş olduğu mevkie, ilâhi mahkemeye (koşarak giderler) öyle bir muhasebe, ve muhakeme mevkiine ister istemez sevkedilmiş olurlar.